


He prefers me [not you]

by Trippyxdevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, I made this weeks ago but never posted it, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pure smut!, Smut, This is fucking dirty no lie, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippyxdevil/pseuds/Trippyxdevil
Summary: Summary: every time Ushijima and Iwaizumi break-up, Oikawa is always there to cheer up his best friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	He prefers me [not you]

**Author's Note:**

> Head empty. Just bottom Iwaizumi. I hope you enjoy also I’m sorry for making it so long, believe me I am. Anyways please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed. I gladly appreciate the support I get. Fair warning, this is unholy as hell. So continue with precaution.

Iwaizumi was cleaning up the gymnasium along with the rest of his team. As he put the volleyballs away he felt a sudden presence linger behind him. 

“Shittykawa just show yo—oh, hey Ushiwaka” Iwaizumi greeted as he noticed it was the captain from the team they had just practiced with instead of his best friend. He thanked goodness for that, he didn’t really feel like hearing Oikawa whine over nothing: ‘Iwa-Chan! Mattsun and Makki are being mean!! You should’ve raised them better!’.

Iwaizumi shook his head, trying to not hear that obnoxious whiny voice. Ushijima found the gesture odd but ignored it. 

“Some of your teammates were playing with one of the balls, I came to return it” the taller of the two stated, handing the volleyball to the short raven.

“Oh, thank you, let me guess, a lazy pink-haired guy, and a sloth with curly-hair” Iwaizumi muttered out sarcastically, Ushijima smiled lightly at his comment.

“if you would like to refer to them as such, than yes, I also came to tell you something else” Ushijima spoke, Iwaizumi turned around and was now focusing on him. He was a bit embarrassed though, since he had to look up at him; it wasn’t anything new since he had to look up at almost all of his teammates, but it still bothered him occasionally. 

“Go ahead, if it’s about Matsukawa and Hanamaki bothering Tendou then I’m sorry, those idiots are always up to no good, and if it’s about Oikawa being a dick than I’m sorry ab-“

“Iwaizumi I’m attracted to you, both physically, and personality wise” Iwaizumi stood there frozen. Did Ushijima Wakatoshi just say he was attracted to him? But Tendou, or Semi, hell even that first year with the perfect bangs were all drooling over him. He had so many other options.

“I do not expect you to return my feelings, but I just thought you should know”

“I—are you joking? Wait, sorry, you don’t joke around...um...wow, but what about Tendou? Or Semi? Or the first years with perfect bangs” Ushijima stepped a bit closer, trying not to cross to many of Iwaizumi’s (invisible yet visible) lines.

“Well you see, they aren’t like you, they aren’t as fiery and calm, they’re not really anything compared to you...” Iwaizumi sighed. Like always Ushijima was being as honest as ever. He had to admit, Ushijima was incredibly attractive, but he didn’t know if it was right to go ahead and return the other’s feelings; it was the rival of his best friend, his rival too, they played on opposing teams, there were tons of reasons for Iwaizumi to say no.

Yet, his mind was made up, he just hoped he wouldn’t regret it later.

He gave Ushijima a quick peck and blushed, “The feelings are mutual...”

-

Oikawa was surprised when he found out that his best friend had broken up with his rival. He felt so bad for Iwaizumi especially since they were close to making a whole one month of being together. But he guessed that universe didn’t want the two of them to work out, since, Iwaizumi was right here.

The raven’s head was in between his legs, doing something unexpected; Iwaizumi was giving Oikawa a blowjob.

“F-Fuck...Iwaizumi...” Oikawa moaned out, tilting his head back a bit, his eyes shut and felt every sensation around his most sensitive region. Iwaizumi great at this considering he said ‘I’ve never done this before’, the brunette called bullshit, but it’s not like he could tell that to Iwaizumi without getting smacked in the process. 

Oikawa buried his hands in his best friend’s hair, petting him, before grabbing those dark black locks of spiky hair firmly. Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi a bit lower in his dick, wishing the other would just take him whole already.

Iwaizumi looked up at the brunette with half-lidded eyes, then, he closed his eyes took Oikawa all the way to the hilt. Iwaizumi was a bit heartbroken by Ushijima breaking it off with him, but when Oikawa suggested this, he couldn’t resist; maybe he wanted this, and maybe Oikawa was taking advantage of his vulnerability, whatever it was he still ended up between his best friend’s legs.

Oikawa tried to not cum inside his best friend’s mouth. He knew the other wouldn’t want to have cum down his throat, but when he felt Iwaizumi swallow around his tip, he couldn’t help but cum right than and there.

Iwaizumi removed himself slowly and swallowed the cum. Oikawa was already out of breathe, but when he felt Iwaizumi clean him up he couldn’t help but moan out his best friend’s nickname.

“...Iwa-Chan..”

“Happy?” Iwaizumi said in a sarcastic tone, as he licked the last bit of cum that rested on Oikawa’s tip. The brunette looked down at him and smirked.

“Very”  
.  
.  
A week later, Oikawa was upset to find out Iwaizumi and Ushijima had gotten back together. He felt disappointed knowing that what happened between him and Iwaizumi was only a one-time thing.

For a few seconds he wished it wasn’t. Just for a few seconds.  
.  
.  
Ushijima felt a bit odd when Iwaizumi suggested to give him a blowjob. He thought was a bit weird since they had never really discussed sex or anything of that sort. 

Iwaizumi went down on Ushijima. He licked the underside first before finally taking the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive area and received a hand in his hair. Guiding him lower. Iwaizumi gladly complied, taking his boyfriend’s entire length.

Iwaizumi continued to give Ushijima head until he came down his throat. The raven cleaned him up the same way he did for Oikawa and climbed into his boyfriend’s lap, wiping his mouth making sure no excess cum lingered.

Ushijima wrapped his arms around the raven’s waist and asked Iwaizumi where he had learn to do that, all Iwaizumi said was:

“Practice”

-

The next time Ushijima broke up with Iwaizumi, the olive haired boy gave the reason of ‘we need a break’. No other statements or not even a discussion of what led to this, just the words ‘we need a break’ and that was that. Iwaizumi didn’t bother to object and agreed to his now ex-boyfriend’s decision.

Oikawa wasn’t surprised though when he had been greeted with Iwaizumi yet again. Iwaizumi was led to the brunette’s room and he promised himself that he wouldn’t do anything with the other male. Not a single thing like last time; it wasn’t right or fair for himself.

But not all promises could be kept and this one was certainly no exception.

After a few minutes of pure and total silence. Iwaizumi leaned over to kiss the brunette next to him. Oikawa smirked against his best friend’s lips and bit Iwaizumi’s lower lip. The raven whined a bit and wrapped his arms around the other male, securing him an inescapable embrace.

Oikawa pulled the other on top of him and nipped at Iwaizumi’s lower lip once more, this time he hoped the other would actually give him entrance instead of leaving him hanging. 

Iwaizumi contemplated on whether to give entrance to the other. After a couple long minutes he finally said ‘fuck it’ and slightly opened his mouth. He completely melted when he felt Oikawa’s tongue enter his mouth.

The brunette was originally resting his hands on the other’s waist, but eventually he began to get a bit more curious about where else he could grab. His hands slowly moved lower and lower until they laid firmly on Iwaizumi’s ass. He groped the raven in his lap and received a moan into their kiss. 

‘Hajime is so damn lewd...’ Oikawa thought as he continued to grab at his best friend’s ass, while also making out with him. The raven would whine and moan into their kiss as the groping got more harsher and frequent. Oikawa savored the fact that he was the only one who got to witness this side of Iwaizumi first; Ushijima was definitely missing out on a LOT.   
.  
.  
Oikawa was caught off guard yet again when Ushijima and Iwaizumi had gotten back together, for the second time. He wasn’t too disappointed but it still stung. It sucked that he wouldn’t be able to ‘cheer’ up his best friend anymore. He was grateful that he still had his fangirls who loved to satisfy him. that would have to do for now.

Even though none wouldn’t even come close to his best friend, not a centimeter close to him.  
.  
.  
Ushijima wasn’t surprised when Iwaizumi suggested to make out. He agreed and let the raven crawl into his lap. He made out with the raven and found it adorable when he squirmed under his touch. Ushijima held Iwaizumi’s hips firmly, but not to firm. He didn’t want to hurt the other. 

But Iwaizumi’s guided Ushijima’s hands to rest on his ass. Ushijima thought the gesture was a bit odd but squeezed tentatively; he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to do this or not, but he was just a a bit curious. He was greeted with a moan in between their kiss. 

Ushijima blushed at the noises Iwaizumi released. He couldn’t help but squeeze the plump ass once more. He wanted to hear those noises over and over again. 

-

Ushijima had broken up with Iwaizumi again. This time the raven was left a bit more hurt than the last. Probably because Ushijima’s reasoning now was: ‘feel like you’re hiding something from me’.

Iwaizumi went ahead and agreed. He told the other that she felt the same way, when in reality he didn’t. Yes, Ushijima had been acting rather distant the last few weeks, but h had no reason to question it. Maybe this break would help sort things out. 

Maybe they’ll get back together and have an even stronger relationship. Keyword here though is: ‘maybe’.

Oikawa was unamused to see Iwaizumi on his front doorstep. He went ahead and invited him in, guiding Iwaizumi into his bedroom. Iwaizumi took a seat on the bed, obviously right next to his best friend. He laid his head on the brunette’s shoulder, both sat there in a comfortable yet uncomfortable silence.

Iwaizumi was trying to resist his temptations and so was Oikawa, however their shared thought didn’t go as planned.

Oikawa turned his head a bit and leaned in to kiss him; their kiss soon became desperate and it ended with both making out with one another. Oikawa pressed Iwaizumi against his bedroom wall and moved between the raven’s legs. He lightly kissed his neck, sucking a bit here and there but making sure he didn’t leave any marks.

Yet, these simple touches weren’t enough for Oikawa, he was craving to kiss somewhere else.

He stripped Iwaizumi of his shirt and discarded it somewhere in his room; not sparing a single glance to see where it landed. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi for any sign of reluctance, but none ever came; the boy only managed a nod. Oikawa kissed his chest, and latched onto his harden buds. 

He licked one while pinching the other. Iwaizumi day there and took in the odd yet completely pleasurable sensations.

Oikawa smirked against his chest. He removed his mouth but Iwaizumi soon put a hand in his best friend’s hair, it was a way to encourage the other and keep him in his place.

Iwaizumi softly trembled and mumbled out Oikawa’s name as he felt the warm tongue meet his hardened bud once more.  
.  
.  
Oikawa wasn’t at all shocked when Iwaizumi and Ushijima got back together for the third time in a row. Just how long were they going keep playing this game for? 

Oikawa was personally beginning to get sick of it. It seemed really troublesome and probably like an eyesore to everyone who had to witness them being affectionate one minute only for them to say ‘we broke up weeks ago’ the next. 

The game wouldn’t last long though. Iwaizumi told Oikawa it was he, who suggested that this time they were going to put in the effort to developing their relationship. Oikawa called bullshit, but he really couldn’t give an opinion on this since he knew Iwaizumi wouldn’t approve of it.   
.  
.  
Ushijima and Iwaizumi were getting more and more intimate as the days went by. On one of their sessions, the olive-haired boy noticed Iwaizumi liked his chest to be toyed with. The slightest touch on his chest would make the other squirm, or moan, even cause him to scream sometimes. 

Ushijima found it rather erotic how Iwaizumi would cling to the pillows, sheets, or whatever was near him and arch into the touches. 

It seemed as though that area of his body was a very sensitive and vulnerable region

-

Eden didn’t last though, they broke up once more after Aoba Johsai had lost to Karasuno high school. Due to the stress and sadness of it all, Iwaizumi said he needed a break for himself. Ushijima had completely understood the other’s reasoning and agreed; he told the raven to take care of himself to which Iwaizumi said: ‘yeah sure’.

Iwaizumi wasn’t surprised when Oikawa showed up at his house; they were best friend’s after all. The brunette had a vague smile, plastered on his face. Iwaizumi let him in and proceeded to his bedroom, Oikawa following closely behind. 

They talked like always, as they made their way into the bedroom. And even in there their conversation continued.

Oikawa kissed his best friend when he realized the conversation was going in circles. A circle with no beginning nor end. Iwaizumi wanted to push the other away, to kick him out of his room and possibly, his life, but this is kind of what he needed and what he secretly wanted.

They made out for a big and during that time, Oikawa managed to get in between Iwaizumi’s legs. He kissed the raven’s neck; soft, and quiet moans were released out of his best friend’s mouth. Oikawa stripped Iwaizumi of his shirt and admired the raven’s body; Iwaizumi slowly began to feel self-conscious. Be he could cover himself up, Oikawa finally leaned down to kiss his chest. 

There was a firm grip in Oikawa’s hair as he kissed Iwaizumi’s chest. The raven didn’t know what came over him, maybe his desire, or just the temptation of the whole situation, but next thing he knew he was bucking his hips, trying to get some friction to satisfy himself. It might’ve been selfish, and wrong on every level, yet, in that very moment, he just needed satisfaction; satisfaction that he wasn’t finding anywhere else.

“..Hajime..”  
.  
.  
Oikawa wasn’t a bit astonished, when Iwaizumi announced that he, yet again, was back together with Ushijima. Not one bit shocked or surprised, not even caught off guard. The brunette forces a smile and congratulated his best friend, but deep down he was disturbed and a bit embarrassed, how could Iwaizumi keep doing this? 

Wasn’t he fed up with it yet?   
.  
.  
Iwaizumi had his hands clawing at Ushijima’s back. They were having another one of their intimacy sessions. He kept bucking his hips against the other male, getting as much satisfaction as he could.

“..Hajime..”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened and he pushed the other away. Ushijima was shocked at how Iwaizumi looked; like a frightened cat, he was completely spooked out. Did he do something wrong by chance? 

“..sorry, s-sorry toshi..” Iwaizumi whispered, a faint blush growing on his cheeks.

“It’s fine...I shouldn’t have called you by your first name..”

They continued, but Ushijima still lingered to the fact that Iwaizumi was just terrified a few moments ago. Yet, he ignored it and stopping thinking anything of it when Iwaizumi called out his name.

-

Well, Iwaizumi’s and Ushijima’s honeymoon phase ended as quick as it began, this time, the reason was trust issues, Iwaizumi wasn’t trusting Ushijima to go all the way with him. Their intimacy would go as far as being prepped, but never any penetration. This bothered Ushijima and caused another break-up.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki had never kept count on how many times their vice-captain and the captain of Shiratorizawa   
had broken up. Mostly because they didn’t care about it, like at all. 

Oikawa cared enough to do what they didn’t want too. From the looks of it, this was...the fifth time they had broken up, in the span of three months. How nice, right?   
.  
.  
Iwaizumi found himself in Oikawa’s bedroom, once more. He was hanging out with the brunette, listening to whatever he wanted to rant about. 

He got bored, and gave Oikawa a light peck, the brunette smirked. Oikawa pounced on the petite male and looked at him as if he were prey; a prey that was about to be eaten alive.

Oikawa kissed his neck lightly, before going lower, and lower. He kissed the raven’s clothed hard-on, causing Iwaizumi to shudder. He buried a hand in the soft brown locks. Oikawa had a teasing hand on the button and zipper of his jeans, he looked at Iwaizumi. Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi to say what he wanted, but if he begged for it too, that would also gladly be accepted.

“..Tooru..”

“Yes?” Oikawa mouthed on his hard-on, sucking the area a bit. Iwaizumi panted heavily, he looked down at the brunette between his legs and made a hand gesture; a simple thumbs-up was all it took.

Oikawa quickly took off the other’s pants, discarding them somewhere on his bedroom floor; the boxer briefs soon followed. 

Oikawa kissed the boy’s inner thighs, sucking and biting a few marks into the tanned skin. Iwaizumi kept trying to close his legs, but Oikawa spread them even farther apart. He finally stopped with the marks and focused on his member, he lightly blew on it, and Iwaizumi shuddered.

The brunette looked up at Iwaizumi before taking him in his mouth. His tongue was focusing on the tip, but he wanted to get a bigger reaction from Iwaizumi; quiet moans and uneven breathing wasn’t enough. Without warning, he took Iwaizumi to the hilt, the raven gripped his hair roughly, crying out his name.

“Tooru!”  
.  
.  
Oikawa found himself speechless and amazed when he saw Iwaizumi holding hands with Ushijima. On that very same day, the raven confirmed that he was back with Ushijima, this time, Iwaizumi stated, and Oikawa quoted ‘this time we’re gonna stay together’. The brunette called bullshit.

He wasn’t the only one, Matsukawa and Hanamaki also called bullshit. They had a side bet going on between them. They respected their captain and everything, but that didn’t mean they had to respect him completely.  
.  
.  
Iwaizumi petted Ushijima’s hair as he found himself in a rather compromising position with his boyfriend. The boy was being nice and tender with him, taking it slowly.

Ushijima got off his member and sucked a few marks on his thighs, following with some bites. For just a second, a single damn second, Iwaizumi could’ve sworn that he saw Oikawa between his legs, instead of Ushijima.

He gave the heaviest of sighs, burying his face into the pillow. His mind was being an screwing with him, or maybe, just maybe, he was playing tricks on himself.

-

Oikawa noticed how Matsukawa handed Hanamaki a pair of paper bills as Iwaizumi said with a heavy voice how Ushijima broke up with him. Both boys were not being discreet about the whole ordeal as their vice captain kept explaining the situation.

As his best friend finished, Oikawa rolled his eyes. The reason this time was just completely stupid, the brunette personally believed they just wanted to break up and not go running back to one another; oh how amusing, the beginnings of a toxic relationship.

What was the reason? Jealousy, not jealousy, like both, had eyes on another person, or were getting lovey-dovey eyes, well, Oikawa didn’t doubt his best friend was getting stared at, his friend was way to s—not the point, but jealousy over each other; that one was better than the other.   
.  
.  
Oikawa greeted Iwaizumi at his door, this was the sixth time in the span of, officially four months. He led the raven into his room. He quietly locked the door behind him, as he did so, he reached for something that would soon be used. Iwaizumi turned around for a second and was pinned to the brunette’s bed.

Oikawa smirked and spread the raven’s legs for himself. Iwaizumi wasn’t scared, just caught off guard when Oikawa held out his tie.

“I want to blindfold you..” the brunette said, fidgeting with the piece of stitched cloth in his hands. Iwaizumi hoisted himself up and let the brunette do so. Iwaizumi was thrown back onto the bed, blindfold over his eyes. He tried to calm his nerves, yet, he didn’t know what Oikawa was planning.

He felt the pressure on the bed leave, before coming back. He was stripped of his pants in a few motions. Iwaizumi was expecting a blowjob or kisses in his thighs, anything along those lines, however, what he got was a wet, lubed up, finger in his ass.

He tried to push the brunette off him and was trying his best to tell him to stop, but his mouth was only letting out moans, and whines from time to time. A second finger followed and scissored him open. Iwaizumi gripped Oikawa’s shirt, wrinkling it as he did so. Uneven breaths, lustful moans, and grunts full of desire were coming from Oikawa’s room. The brunette kissed Iwaizumi and than harshly entered the third one, his lust grew bigger when he felt his best friend tighten around his fingers, and cry out his name.

“Tooru! M-more”  
.  
.  
Oikawa sighed into his hands when he saw Iwaizumi talking to Ushijima during their break. Both, the seijoh team, and Shiratorizawa team were over it, especially, Matsukawa and Tendou; Mattsun had lost too many bets to Hanamaki, and Tendou was just tired over the fact that his friend didn’t realize he had feelings for him.

After the practice match, all suspicions were confirmed when Ushijima kissed Iwaizumi goodbye. Oikawa laid on the floor of the gym, Hanamaki towered over him, holding out his hand.

“Are you over it too?” Makki questioned, 

“Super over it, they’re toxic for one another” Oikawa responded taking his teammate’s hand.  
.  
.  
Ushijima had Iwaizumi pinned up against the wall of his room and was making out with the smaller male. Iwaizumi was hoisted up, left moaning and whimpering when he felt a bite on his neck, and hands grope his ass.

Iwaizumi wanted to continue, but he wanted to try something with the other. He took off his tie and handed it to Ushijima.

“..Blindfold me please...” Iwaizumi whispered, Ushijima took the tie and did something unexpected; he tied the raven’s wrists instead. 

“I want you to see what I do to you” Iwaizumi swallowed air. The dominant tone was definitely doing wonders to him, he just wished it had belonged to Oik—

Iwaizumi blushed at the thought. He immediately felt guilty. He didn’t know how he did this when he had his best friend on his mind.

-

Oikawa was in deep concentration as he tried solving the math problem Hanamaki presented him with; the pinkette had handed him his paper and mumbled out “please tutor me you prick”, to which Oikawa couldn’t resist. A few minutes later Iwaizumi walked in with a frown on his face, Matsukawa sighed, he had his fingers crossed under the table and hoped it wasn’t what he thought it was. 

Hanamaki smirked, “what’s wrong?” He asked, 

“Ushijima...h-he..br-“

“You guys broke up again?” Hanamaki didn’t let Iwaizumi finish, he saw how his vice-captain was trying to hold back tears. He didn’t really care, this always happened; he cried a few minutes and then went to cursing the other one out. 

“Yes..” 

Matsukawa tilted his head back and groaned, Hanamaki did the same but he ended up falling back. Oikawa ignored them and rolled his eyes as Iwaizumi explained what happened. He was annoyed, this was the seventh time his friend got dumped by a prick. 

At this point, Oikawa sincerely thought that Iwaizumi was a fucking masochist or something. 

Maybe he liked being treated like shit. 

-

Oikawa knocked on the door of his best friend’s house. He was greeted with a red, puffy-eyed Iwaizumi. The boy wiped his eyes and let the brunette in. 

“Is auntie home?” Oikawa questioned, following Iwaizumi into the kitchen.

“N-no...my parents went on a d-d-d—they’re hanging out together...” Iwaizumi stammered out, handing Oikawa a glass of water. The brunette drank some of it, but now he was wondering why he and Ushijima broke up, at school, he said it was a situation that ultimately led to their break up, but now he wondered what it was.

“Iwa-Chan?”

“...hm?..” Iwaizumi seemed really out of it. Oikawa sighed, he didn’t like seeing his best friend like this, it made his heart weigh heavy.

“What exactly led to your breakup?” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened as the question left the brunette’s mouth. He looked down on the floor and whispered the answer.

“What? Iwa-Chan speak louder, please” Oikawa noticed how the tears were back in his friend’s eyes as he looked at him.

“He said I wasn’t important to him...” the brunette’s eyes went from holding happiness to holding anger. 

He opened up his arms and the shorter male made his way into them. He sobbed into the brunette’s shirt, Oikawa patted his back and showered him in kisses. 

“He’s a piece of shit..”

“..I still like him though..”

-

Oikawa couldn’t believe that his best friend had attempted in getting back together with the prick, and the other actually had the dignity to say yes.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki didn’t want to believe their vice-captain was stupid when he fell in love, however, there was no denying it; their vice-captain was [fucking] stupid when he falls in love. 

“Ushijima called told you that you’re not important” Matsukawa said sincerely, not looking up from his novel.

“Doesn’t matter.,” iwaizumi muttered out, 

“He’s messing with you because he doesn’t want you to leave him!” Hanamaki shouted, 

“That’s a lie..” iwaizumi whispered, Oikawa could see how he was getting embarrassed.

“I’m done here, keep letting yourself, because me, mattsun, and makki are done, we’re all fucking done of your bullshit” Oikawa remarked, Iwaizumi only nodded.  
.  
.  
Oikawa rang the doorbell to Iwaizumi’s house, his friend greeted him; his cheeks were completely flushed and from the wrinkles of his clothes, he knew he was with the person he absolutely despised.

Iwaizumi let Oikawa sit down, and told him he’d be back. The brunette heard noises coming from his best friend’s bedroom before finally, a disheveled Ushijima came out. He left out the front door without saying a thing.

Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa on the couch, the brunette could tell his best friend was incredibly embarrassed.

“What were you guys doing?” Oikawa asked, 

“Nothing...just...Gonna do things...” Iwaizumi muttered out, the brunette faced the wall once more.

“Don’t waste your virginity on someone who isn’t worth it..”

“Wh-ha, Tooru, stop...” Iwaizumi moaned out, a hand was grasping his clothed hard-on.

“Iwaizumi...give yourself to me...I want you, every way possible...any way possible..” Oikawa whispered into the raven’s ear. Iwaizumi averted eye-contact with Oikawa but was soon met with chocolate brown orbs.

Oikawa’s thumb was on his bottom lip, teasing him. Iwaizumi sighed before wrapping his arms around Oikawa, he kissed him and moaned into it, when the hand grasped his hard-on tighter.

“I have to teach you a lesson..” Oikawa hoisted the raven up, going into his best friend’s bedroom. Iwaizumi landed on his bed and heard the click of his doorknob. The brunette stripped of his shirt and crawled in between Iwaizumi’s legs.

Iwaizumi kissed him and quickly gave entrance to Oikawa’s tongue. Iwaizumi didn’t bother to try and take control, he knew it was a lost cause. He wanted his best friend to show him everything, to make him yearn for more. He wrapped his legs around the brunette’s waist and began to grind himself against the brunette. to which Oikawa returned the actions back.

Iwaizumi broke the kiss apart and tilted his head back against his pillows. Oikawa smirked and fastened his movements, Iwaizumi grasped his bedsheets and gasped out obscenely. His eyes were filling with tears, Oikawa kissed them away, and then began to kiss his neck, making sure to leave as many marks as possible.

“Where are the condoms and lube babe?..” Oikawa whispered into Iwaizumi’s ear, the raven shuddered and pointed to his nightstand. The brunette got up and Iwaizumi scowled at the loss of contact.

Oikawa opened the drawer, but he only found lube. 

“You don’t have condoms...” Oikawa turned around and Iwaizumi was wearing a beautiful crimson blush and a slight smile.

“I told Ushijima to buy them, but you can enter me raw...if you want?...” Oikawa’s eyes brightened at the suggestion, he grabbed the lube and crawled back in between the raven’s legs. He spread them as far as they could go. Then came the unbuttoning of Iwaizumi’s pants. 

They flew across the room, landing somewhere. The boxer briefs came next, and now Iwaizumi was completely bare.

“How far did you get with the prick?...” Oikawa asked as he rubbed a thumb over Iwaizumi’s tip. Iwaizumi gave a heavy a breath before answering.

“Not far, we only got into heated situations but we never followed up with them”

“Than why the lube?” Oikawa asked, now wrapping a full hand around Iwaizumi’s member. He let out a whimper, before answering that question too.

“...I began to finger myself after you did it to me...it’s not as satisfying though...” Iwaizumi averted his eyes, and that’s all it took for Oikawa to flip him around and raise his ass up. 

“Well, today you’ll be getting something better...after this nothing will be enough...” Oikawa muttered out, he poured the lube on his hand and inserted one finger. Iwaizumi moaned into the pillow under him, Oikawa thrust in and out until Iwaizumi began whining for more.

The second one was inserted and Iwaizumi gripped the pillows tightly, mewling into them. Oikawa smirked at the sight laid out in front of him; Iwaizumi laid on all fours, panting heavily and turning back around every few seconds, and his fingers were being sucked up by his warmth.

Oikawa added the third one just to tease the raven, but Iwaizumi couldn’t handle it anymore. He rutted against the pillows, he just wanted satisfaction, pleasure from anything. Oikawa gripped his hips and removed his fingers, he removed his own pants and lubed up his member. 

He teased Iwaizumi, taunting him with his tip dipping in but not.

Iwaizumi rocked his hips back and cried out his best friend’s name. Oikawa breathed heavily as he felt the tight heat of his friend; he didn’t know how good a virgin felt. 

They stayed frozen enjoying each other’s warmth until Oikawa finally began to thrust. Each thrust made Iwaizumi cry out, but the raven wasn’t liking their position.

“T-Tooru...w-wah-nt to s-see you, ha, Tooru!” Oikawa pulled out, and let Iwaizumi lay on his back, he quickly thrust back in. Iwaizumi scratched his back and tilted his head back.

“Tooru!”  
.  
.  
Iwaizumi kept dating Ushijima because Oikawa said and he quoted ‘I want to fuck with him, just for a bit Iwa-Chan”

He didn’t like what he was doing but every time Oikawa fucked him he ignored his guilt. 

Iwaizumi would be getting his daily dose of sex from Oikawa. Ushijima wasn’t allowed to touch him, only Oikawa could do that, and only he could do it so well.   
.  
.  
It was Monday afternoon, and both Oikawa and Iwaizumi were supposed to be studying, but there was a rather big distraction that Oikawa couldn’t ignore.

Iwaizumi was studying in his lap, and his ass was right on his dick. Anytime he could, the raven would grind his hips back, just to tease the brunette.

Oikawa didn’t have that big of a problem with it, except Iwaizumi’s mother was home and the door was wide open.

“Hajime...please, have mercy..” Oikawa murmured into the nape of the raven’s neck. Iwaizumi grinded his hips back once more, moaning quietly himself. 

“You don’t ever have mercy for me...why should I have some for you?..” Iwaizumi said, lightly grunting a bit. 

“I’m sorry about the other day...I didn’t mean to bruise you so bad...but you’re just so good...s-so..d-Ah, F-fuck..” Oikawa moaned Iwaizumi was too much of a fucking tease.

They stopped their movements when Hajime’s mother came to check on them.

“Hajime everything okay?”

“Yep,” Iwaizumi said, moving his hips just to tease the brunette a bit more.

“Okay then, I’ll be back, I have to go buy groceries, do you need anything?” She asked, not questioning at all why her son was in his best friend’s lap; they’ve acted like this since childhood, so she sincerely thought nothing of it.

“Nope, bye mom”

“Bye sweetie” she left the room, leaving the door open. He heard the front door open and shut. Iwaizumi threw their textbooks on the ground and finally grinded his hips back without stopping. Oikawa moaned and grunted into his neck. Oikawa let his hands roam under the raven’s shirt, and pinched his nipples.

“Ha...Tooru, I want it in me...”

“F-fuck...How badly baby? How much do you want your daddy’s cock?...” Iwaizumi blushed at the dirty words leaving Oikawa’s mouth. However he didn’t mind them one bit.

Iwaizumi ground his hips back and gave Oikawa his answer.

“I want it so bad that I’m willing to beg for it..so please daddy, fuck me hard, until all I know is your name” Oikawa hurriedly reached into his nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube. Both were ignoring the phone that kept vibrating with messages.

They frantically stripped off their clothes. Sharing urgent kisses and touches as they shedded each article of clothing off. When they were done Oikawa noticed how Iwaizumi didn’t seem to want to get off his lap.

The brunette had no problem with this. After all Iwaizumi did look good bouncing on his cock, flushed ear to ear and shoulder to shoulder. Oikawa was basically already drooling as he handed the bottle of lube to the raven. He got himself comfortable and waited for the show that Iwaizumi was about to put in for him.

Iwaizumi licked his lips, and went down on the brunette, he sucked the tip before taking it all the way. He tagged lightly but continued to take it to the hilt, he swallowed around the tip before pulling his lips off. He properly straddled Oikawa’s lap and reached back to cover the brunette’s dick in lube.

He lined the tip with his entrance and slowly sunk onto it. He instantaneously threw his head back. Meanwhile, Oikawa held his hips firmly, breathing heavily due to how tight Iwaizumi was; no matter how much he fucked him, nothing worked.

Oikawa sat up and made out with the boy who was moving himself up and down his length. They broke apart and Oikawa sucked marks onto his neck, before giving a bite to one of Iwaizumi’s many sweet spot. The raven cried out and tightened around him. 

They were caught off guard when a phone began ringing; it was Iwaizumi’s.

Oikawa reached over for it and frowned at the caller ID, Ushijima was calling them, right when they were both busy.

Iwaizumi told him to decline it, but a sinister thought came into Oikawa’s head. He answered the call.

“Iwaizumi?”

“N-ope, Oikawa speaking, wh-Aht do you w-Ah f-fuck...want?” Ushijima felt uncomfortable, why did Oikawa have Iwaizumi’s phone? he was obviously in a very compromising position with someone.

“Why do you have iwaizumi’s phone?”

“C-cause, he...f-fuck, just like that...lent it to me...duh you prick...” Iwaizumi felt incredibly ashamed, he didn’t want Ushijima to find out anything. Oikawa smirked, and thrusted upwards, Iwaizumi cried out loudly and lewdly.

“May I speak to Iwaizumi?”

“S-sure” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, Oikawa laid the phone on the mattress and switched their positions. Iwaizumi moaned into the pillows and finally began speaking or attempting to.

“Ha...y-yes”

“Iwaizumi, why does Oikawa have your phone?” 

Oikawa began to thrust into Iwaizumi harsher than before, making it impossible for the other to produce any words from his mouth.

“I...f-fuck, ha..l-l-lent i-t to...him..” Iwaizumi moaned out, Ushijima frowned on his end, this couldn’t be happening.

“Iwaizumi?”

“Wh-ah, gah...yes?..” Iwaizumi tried sounding casual but he knew his voice was giving it away.

“What are you doing?” Ushijima asked he wanted the other to admit it. Oikawa was pissed off, he took the phone away.

“Technically...he isn’t doing anything, he’s just taking it...and loving it, right baby?” Oikawa asked he thrusted harshly into Iwaizumi, and the raven moaned out a broken ‘yes daddy’. 

“You! How could you?!”

“How could I? Or how could he?...we aren’t at fault...he just loves me more than you, right Hajime?”

Iwaizumi cried out another yes, before crying out Tooru’s name. The brunette smirked, 

“Do you want to see him one last time?...see how he loves me more than you..spoiler alert, he looks like the dirtiest little thing taking a cock so well”

“I’m done” The line went dead, and Oikawa put the phone back on the nightstand. Iwaizumi smacked him, before yelping when he received a harsh smack on his thigh himself.

“I did...what was right, asshole deserved it...he deserves to have his perfect boyfriend cheat on him...” Oikawa whispered into his ear.

“Tooru, ha, fwah..it wasn’t...r-right...Ah, Tooru, c-cu-“

Oikawa sucked a bunch more marks into the raven’s neck. Iwaizumi cried out Oikawa’s given name, and so did the brunette himself.

“Tooru!”

“Hajime...”

-

Matsukawa and Hanamaki celebrated when Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally got together.

“Fucking finally, I thought it was never going to happen at this point”

“True bro, Anyways Congratulations!”  
.  
.  
Oikawa didn’t leave Iwaizumi for one second during their practice match against Shiratorizawa.

He would have a hand wrapped possessively around the shorter male’s waist, or would kiss him from time to time, specifically when Ushijima was looking.

After the match, Oikawa saw how Ushijima was eyeing Iwaizumi who was talking to Hanamaki. The brunette walked over and leaned down to kiss him, Iwaizumi was caught off guard when Oikawa hoisted him up.

As he kissed the raven in his arms, he flipped off Ushijima. The boy frowned and looked away, meanwhile Hanamaki and Matsukawa wolf-whistled.  
.  
.  
“Why’d you do that for?” Iwaizumi asked, placing his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. They were in Oikawa’s room and were basically just cuddling. 

“Because, I wanted him to get the message through his head, that you prefer me” Iwaizumi blushed before smacking the brunette.

“Idiot!”

“Ow, Iw-“ Oikawa was met with a kiss, he wrapped his hands around the raven’s waist, and melted into it. He smirked against the raven’s lips.

“Iwa-Chan, I love you,” Oikawa said after breaking apart, the raven blushed at the words. 

“Y-yeah...me too..”


End file.
